CirqueCardshark
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Carny= - Hoodie= - Jokester= - Clown Attire= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Up, Winged= - Hood Down= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self ▼= - Normal= - No Bandana= }} }} |caption = |title = Bard of Mind |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Encloses Words And Punctuation In Reverse Parenthesis Back To Back. Uses Brackets In Place Of The Latter. )Like()This().( |zodiac = Scutum |specibus = Blackjackkind |modus = Magic Cards |relations = Houdini- Lusus The Warchief//Biofreak- Ancestor The Vigilant- Inverted Self Betele Scutum- Dancestor Laceta Scalcy- Matesprit Narsci Holgim- Friendly Rival Lizz Alcard- Not-so-quite-friendly Rival Titane Gliese- Moirail (Separated)/Worst Enemy Achles Ventus- Best Friend Ursahd Plioci- Neighbor |home = Precedus |like = Crappy Magic, Card Games, The Circus, Ragtime, Being a Skuzzmuffin |hate = Long Words, War, Bloodshed, Logical Arguments |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Houdini (Armadillo Creature) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = Laceta Scalcy |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = -- |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = Areesi Deimos |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Warchief//Biofreak |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Betele Scutum }} Introduction Input Name Well this guy is certainly an outlandish fellow, why don’t we skip the name giving. After all, I am sure we can save CHITINOUS DOUCHEBAG for another one of these guys. You are now ORIION SCUTUM. You are best described as a CREEP and are NOTORIOUS for your LOUD MOUTH ON TROLLIAN and often overly excessive SWAGGER. These come to play the greatest when you meet a new troll. YOU ARE THE GREETING, you OWN THE GREETING. However these qualities are not exactly GOOD and have led to many of your FELLOW PEASANTRY to BLOCK YOU out of FEAR, ADMIRATION, or sometimes on that strange rare occasion, BOTH. These have also led to you to grow some heated RIVALIRES with a few of the slightly higher castes. As a result, you spend much of your time COOPED UP in your hive out of FEAR OF AN UNPLEASANT ENCOUNTER. When you do leave, you are ALWAYS ARMED TO THE TEETH with your BLACKJACKKIND SPECIBUS said to have been used by the HELLISH TORTUREFFICERS. Those BRUTES were known to have patrolled the planet in pursuit of those who opposed the EMPIRICAL STATUS QUO. When you SHUT YOURSELF AWAY in your hive, you often like to LOSE YOURSELF in thought about the rousing CIRCUS that blazes through every SWEEP OR SO. You just adore the huge tent sprawled out under the glow of the moon, the STEAM CALLIOPE MUSIC, the ROWDY BAND OF PERFORMERS, and most of all, the crown jewel running the show, the RINGMASTER. With the BOOMING VOICE, wild leader like demeanor, and GAUDY OUTFIT they have the entire show at THEIR COMMAND. You find the concept MESMERIZING and mildly INSPIRING. However, you mostly remain at home due to you being POOR and unable to persuade and haggle with the usual gangs of TICKET SCALPERS even if it meant your LIFE. Besides, didn't we just get done talking of the fear of an UNPLEASANT ENCOUNTER. Highbloods are wild creatures if you oppose them and they happen to frequent these events more often than you would wish. When you aren’t thinking about the BIG TOP, you like to INDULGE yourself trying to learn the ILLUSIONS from your TROLL "MAGIC" TRICK KIT. You spend hours trying to master the tricks, but you SUCK and FAIL almost every single time. As a result many “MAGICAL ARTIFACTS” and DECKS OF CARDS have been STREWN ASTRAY throughout your RESPITEBLOCK, most of which become your LUSUS’S personal HOARD. You HATE how the professional magicians make the tricks LOOK SO EASY. Even more aggravating are the HOW TO MANUALS. Curse your thick skull! You swear ON YOUR LIFE that if you have to read another OBSCENELY LONG WORD, you will faint. You loathe the lengthy diction used by those SMUG FAKE MAGICAL MORONS. All. Of. Them. In fact, you think it is quite funny when a magic manual or any kind of book for that matter becomes DEFACED in various unpleasant albeit hilarious ways. It probably is the only reason why you DUMPSTER DIVE and THRIFT for them anymore. Your trolltag is And What next? Personality Oriion is a seemingly shifty troll known for his shenanigans, however, he isn't what he seems. Living up to his last name, he uses his so called "scrub city strut" guise as a shield for his truer, weaker, and often times, more sensitive self. However, when he is his true self, he tends to be clingy and stays close to those he sees as friends for support and backup. Biography Oriion was hatched into poverty, like all rust bloods on Precedus. However, he managed to secure an abandoned hive in one of the local Fanrong hivestems. From there he lived out his life, growing up with Titane until their fallout. From there, his mind began to split from the sheer stress and fear leading him to develop the contrasting personalities. Session To be added soon. Relationships Laceta Scalcy: The love of his life, she is another outcast and it is just that fact that makes these two come together. Ursahd Plioci: His neighbor up the stem. These two share a bond over jazz music and film noir stuff. Titane Gliese: Oriion's ex-moirail turned worst enemy. Titane often pays Oriion "visits" just to intimidate him. Why? Oriion won't tell and Titane usually flees after Achles tells him off. Narsci Holgim: Oriion's friendly rival. These two often jab at each other playfully until Oriion skeezes on Canino or something just as stupid. Areesi Deimos: She is his moirail and it is often her that physically protects him after they meet in SGRUB. On the other hand, Oriion is the brains that get her out of many tight situations. Lizz Alcard: Oriion's non-official rival and the subject of many of his antics. She finds him ANNOYING and tries her darn well hardest to get him from skeezing on her. Houdini: Oriion's pain in the arse lusus. He will steal Oriion's things and make nests out of them to sleep in. Oriion usually avoids waking him or being around him. The Warchief/the Biofreak: Oriion's ancestor. He served as the head Torturefficer under His Imperial Majesticness until his fall on the battlefield in the Great War. Ze Doktor, Pyrulo's ancestor, then made him into a mechanical abomination that earned Correspa victory. From there, he aided in rebuilding the imperial palace and tended to the gardens until he died and rusted into a gigantic skeletal statue which stands on Correspa until its destruction. The Vigilant: Oriion as Betele's ancestor on Afteran. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he served under His Imperial Serenity, aka, inverted Serene. Betele Scutum: Oriion's dancestor, he acts as a mentor to Oriion. It is his coaching in the mind aspect as well as HEIR OF MIND SHENANIGANS that allows Oriion to heal and finally grow a true shell. Etymology *Oriion comes from Orion, the constellation for The Hunter. **His ancestor was the Warchief the head of the Torturefficers of whom hunted down and culled anyone who dared oppose the emperor. **It is also a tongue in cheek reference to his tendencies towards some on trollian. *His dancestor's name is a shortened version of Betelgeuse, the red supergiant in the constellation Orion. **A fun little tidbit to mention would be his affectionately dubbed nickname Beteleford. *Scutum comes from the constellation of the same name. It is for the shield and it means "shield" in Latin. *Oriion's lusus is named for the famed Magician Harry Houdini. He was known for his tricks and a torn up poster of him is on one of Oriion's walls. **He is based off of an armadillo which are peculiar creatures covered in bony plates. They curl up into balls using these plates as a defense mechanism. *Cirque in his tag comes from his circus motif and "cardshark" refers to his affinity for cards and the noir aspects of his motif picked up from his neighbor Ursahd. Trivia *I usually describe him as a downright pathetic and trodden upon troll who shields his true colors behind a flamboyantly idiotic alter ego. **It is a coping mechanism for his lifestyle and reflects upon his Mind aspect. **His hatred of war and bloodshed carries on from accounts of the Warchief and how he became known as the Biofreak. It may or may not also refer to PTSD, another malady of the mind. *As Betele's ancestor, he was named the Vigilant and like the Warchief, he defended the wishes of the emperor as a torturefficer. However, he never truly gained the emperors recognition and drove himself insane trying to gain the attention of his superior. This refers to Oriion's god tier title and how Serene acts when talking to him. *"Scutum is the only constellation that owes its name to a non-classical historical figure. It was created in 1684 by Polish astronomer Johannes Hevelius (Jan Heweliusz), who originally named it Scutum Sobiescianum (Shield of Sobieski) to commemorate the victory of the Polish forces led by King John III Sobieski (Jan III Sobieski) in the Battle of Vienna in 1683. Later, the name was shortened to Scutum." ~Wikipedia, Scutum **The brightest stars of Scutum were also considered part of Aquila. A certain troll's ancestor is responsible for the Warchief becoming known as the Biofreak. *His desire to destroy the magic books he owns is another reference to his role as a Bard of Mind. **On the other hand, Betele is one of few who can seem to get to him and guide him as a sort of external conscience. This ties with Betele's role as an Heir of Mind. (It is just a speculation.) *Areesi has a liking towards him. It is quite fitting considering 1- That his sign is literally a shield, of which Areesi had been depicted wielding, 2-They are both temperamental tools that can't get their act straight and have been known for their screw ups, and 3- the song "Entrance of the Gladiators" by Julius Fučík is something that sometimes comes to mind when one thinks of the circus. **It was often used to introduce clowns, tying with Oriion's past with Titane. *Oriion does have law enforcement themes; Torturefficer is a portmanteau of torture and officer. "Blackjack" is another name for a baton which are used by law enforcement for self-defense. Riot shields have also been known to be used by the police in tense situations. Gallery Oriion-Hero Mode.png|Oriion in Hero Mode Oriion-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|Erm.. Oriion's Respiteblock.png|Oriion's Little Shit Trap Oriion's Lusus.png|Houdini, Oriion's Lusus Oriion-DOOF.png|You've Gotten This On More Than One Occasion. Betele Scutum.png|Oriion's Bizzare Dancestor, Betele. Betele-God Tier.png|The Heir Of Mind Rendered Symbolically Betele-Grub.png|Lil' Grub...BIG HAIR Betele's Profile.gif Betele-Hero Mode.png|Betele: Engage Hero Mode Betele-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Heir of Mind Shows His Face Betele-Trickster.png|Carnival Fare and Big Hair The Warchief.png|The Warchief Rendered Symbolically The Biofreak.png|The Biofreak Rendered Symbolically The Warchief-Hero Mode.png Category:LunarSplendens Category:Red Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Land dweller